


How Long?

by LadyDarling



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Control, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: They'd fought their way to Xemnas, beaten every obstacle thrown at them, but can they over come an old flame?





	How Long?

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very appreciative. :)

_ “How long has it been since I've heard that name?”  _

 

“Xemnas!” 

 

The amber eyed man turned at the sound footsteps followed by his name. Sora with his two companions along with Kairi, Riku and King Mickey. The man chuckled and looked at the silverette, “Riku,” he purred. The teenager glared and summoned his Way to Dawn. “It's over Xemnas.” The Nobody chuckled, “Why call me by that name Riku? Don't you and Sora want to refer to me as Master?” 

 

“Master?!” Donald shouted. “Now why would Sora or Riku do a silly thing like that for?” Goofy questioned. Sora seemed to react, he lowered his keyblade and gave the Nobody a concerned look, “Master?” “Sora snap out of it! It's not him anymore!” The brunette slowly walked closer to the dark skinned Nobody, “Is it you? Is it really, truly you…? Master Terra..?” 

 

The Nobody opened his arms to welcome the young teenager when Riku stepped between them. “That's enough Xemnas! You too Sora! I miss him to but it's not him, it's not, get that through your fucking head!” Both teens were fighting back tears, mostly Riku, Sora was sniffling and rubbing his eyes with the back of his gloved hand. 

 

Their companions were confused, what could they have with the Nobody? “Fellas,” started Mickey, summoning his keyblade, “you gotta focus! Whatever it was you have it's long gone!” Kairi gave a “yeah” in agreement. The mouse jumped high in the air, spinning downwards to land an attack on the Nobody but was utterly stopped by the key of destiny. “Sora!” Donald, Goofy, and Kairi yelled in unison. 

 

Mickey was flung back. Sora ran around his friend and into the man's welcoming arms. “Terra,” he sobbed. Riku tightly gripped his weapon in his hand, “Sora wake up! That's not Terra!” “Of course it is!” The younger teen shouted back, “It is him! It's him!” Big watery blue eyes met amber ones, “Right? Terra?” 

 

Xemnas chuckled and caressed the teens chin, “Sora. It makes my heart flutter that you remember me. I  _ love _ you so much Sora.” A bright smile danced upon the teens face, “I love you too Terra.” Riku’s stomach turned when the Nobody kissed the younger teen, immediately he kissed back. Everyone was in shock. He couldn't take it. His heart ached. He wanted Terra, he wanted his touch, his scent, his sweet voice to say his name. 

 

Riku dropped his weapon and walked up to the Nobody, “Terra...I…” Xemnas broke the kiss, leaving Sora panting. “Riku, you hurt my feelings just now. How will you ever repair them?” “We can do it, just like old times! You can take me first Master Terra!” Sora eagerly took off his jacket, completely forgetting his friends who were behind him. Riku hugged the Nobody's arm, “Or,” he reached a hand out to cup the man's crotch, “I could get you off with my hands like in the past.” 

 

The dark skinned man chuckled, he liked both ideas but he didn't have to time or patience for slow, passionate sex. “Sora, undress.” The teen was already halfway out of all of his clothes. Once he was stark naked, Xemnas pulled the teen close to him so the key to destiny was facing his friends. The teen moaned and rubbed his bare ass against his _“Master”’s_ clothed cock. “Please...give it to me...it's been so long…” he was panting with a lewd, blushing face. Kairi had covered her eyes along with Goofy and Mickey who disappointedly shook his head. 

 

Xemnas snapped a finger, the three Disney characters and Kairi were engulfed by an electrical sphere. Donald whacked the glass with his staff and immediately got electrocuted. Sora’s heart skipped a beat when he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down. The brunette pressed his ass further against the man, he received a slap on his round cheek that made him moan. Riku bit his lip and shifted uncomfortably,  “Please Master, what can I do?” “Be silent until called upon.” 

 

With a surprising nod of the head, Riku obeyed. In one thrust Xemnas buried himself inside of the young keyblade wielder.. Sora moaned at the top of his lungs, he began fucking himself on the thick veiny cock moaning out the man's name. Sora bent over so his _“Master”_ could go deeper inside him. Xemnas grabbed the teen by the wrists, pulling him up enough so his friends could see his expression. His blue eyes were hazed with lust, tongue hanging from his mouth, face hot with pleasure. This couldn't be their Sora.

 

It took a few more thrusts before Sora came, his cum spilling all over the pristine blueish white floors. The Nobody released inside the teen with a low growl. He pulled out, letting the teen fall on the floor in a pool of his own mess. “Clean it up with your tongue, Sora.” Said teen, who was slowly coming down from his high, sat up on his knees. “Anything for you Master Terra!” The brunette smiled then lowered his face to the floor and began to lick up the semen. 

 

Xemnas turned to Riku, “Up against the sphere, legs spread.” Riku nodded and did exactly what his _“Master”_ asked of him. He laid his back on the cold sphere, it didn't electrocute him like it did his friends on the inside. The silverette held underneath his knee, his leg to his chest, he was excited. After so long, so many lonely nights, he could feel his Terra inside him again. The man's cock was still rock hard even from pounding Sora seconds earlier. 

 

It was still slick with cum, when it slid it, it went in with ease. Riku moaned and followed Sora’s procedure, rocking his hips to take in more of the thick penis. Riku threw his head back against the sphere, moaning louder. Callous hands wrapped around his neck, Xemnas began to roughly pound away at the older teen as if he were just a sex item. He added pressure to his neck, Riku could breathe but in sharp breaths. He didn't care, he loved it, being dehumanized like this. “H...Hard...er,” he breathed out, “choke me…” The Nobody chuckled, “If that's what you want.” His grip tightened, thrusting into the teen in a rough, erratic fashion. 

 

Sora watched from the floor, “Riku…” He slowly started to stroke himself while fondling his nipple. Aquamarine eyes dulled, slowly rolling to the back of his head. Drool was escaping from the sides of his mouth. Inside the sphere, the hero's tried desperately to get to their friends,but no cigar. Riku choked out a moan as jets of cum flew from his penis, Xemnas followed suit, squeezing his esophagus just enough to almost kill him. He let go and the teen took in big gulps of air.

 

Sora had also ejaculated in his hands, he'd already licked it up before they noticed. Xemnas pulled out of him, letting Riku’s exhausted body slide down the sphere and onto the floor. Sora crawled over a hugged his leg, “Master Terra we can do this forever now can't we?” He rubbed the teens head _“just like old times”_. “Of course Sora, but,” he tilted the teens head towards the sphere, “what about your friends?” Sora blinked and looked up at the Nobody, “I have you and Riku, you two are all I need.”

 

“No!”

 

“Sora!”

 

The Nobody chuckled, with a snap of the finger, the sphere disappeared into thin air. “Terra…” Amber eyes traveled down to Riku who was hugging his opposite leg, “Let's play again.” With a chuckle he gathered both teenagers in his arms. It amused him that “Terra” had so much control over them. This could be put to good use.


End file.
